


Birthday or Anniversary?

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, References to other episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: On June 15, our favorite green-haired genius gets himself into a pickle.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 25





	Birthday or Anniversary?

Ferb woke up at exactly 6:00 and looked at his calendar. He smiled when he saw the date. June 15. His parents’ anniversary. He looked over at his sleeping baby brother, wondering when he would wake up, when his phone rang. He picked it up and smiled when he saw the name.

“Hello sweetie” he told the person on the other line. “Hey Ferb! Do you know what today is?” Vanessa asked. “Today? What about today could be important to her?” The green haired inventor thought. “Um, could you remind me? I just woke up, Nessa.” The girl laughed. “It’s my birthday Turbo Ferbo.”

Ferb was shocked. He had not forgotten his girlfriend’s birthday, no. In fact he made her present weeks in advance. No, what shocked him was that his parents’ anniversary was on the same day as Vanessa’s birthday.

“Um, what time are you gonna have a party? Or are you gonna have a party at all?” Vanessa thought for a moment. “If my dad doesn’t treat me like a baby, then yeah, I’ll have a party.” Ferb was wishing Phineas was awake. He looked over at the bed shaped like a raft. Nope, still snoring away.

“Err, what time?” Ferb was anxiously awaiting her answer. “Let’s see, how about 3:30? That good for you?” Ferb sighed. “No, that’s perfect. Thanks Nessa.” “Okay, well bye.” “Bye. Love you.” “Love you too. See you at my dad’s.” Vanessa hung up. “Oh dear. What am I going to do?”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

At that Phineas finally woke up. “Ferb, you ok?” Ferb told Phineas everything. “I-i-i-i I don’t know what to do. It’s Mother and Father’s anniversary today. It’s the one day the whole family’s together! I can’t leave or Candace will kill me. And I can’t stay or Vanessa will kill me.” 

Phineas thought this over. He smiled and picked up his phone. “Isa? It’s me. Listen, Ferb needs help. It’s Vanessa’s birthday. Well yeah, but she doesn’t know that. Now, I need you to come over in an hour with the rest of the team. Will ya just do it? Ok. Bye Isa.” “What is it now Phin?” Ferb asked, though he already knew the answer. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today.”

An few hours later, after breakfast, the whole team was in the backyard like when they were ten years old. “Alright, we gotta build the machine before Candace and Jeremy get here.” Phineas told his team. Baljeet raised his hand like they were still in school. “Um Phineas? Why do we have to build it before your sister and her boyfriend get here?” Ferb groaned. “If she sees us, she’s gonna ask what we’re doing. And then she’ll bust us. Capisce?” The Indian boy nodded. “Capisce.” Phineas smiled “Good. Now let’s get going.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It took them an hour, but finally they built it. A cloning machine. It wasn’t like the Molecular Separator they made when they were younger. No, it was more like the Infinite Probability Generator. “You ready buddy?” Phineas asked his stepbrother. “As I’ll ever be.” Ferb replied as he entered the machine.

After spinning around, Ferb came out of the machine. Phineas stepped forward. “Do you wanna stay here, or go to Vanessa’s birthday party?” Ferb smiled. “Go to Vanessa’s birthday party...” he said as he duplicated. “And stay here.” The second Ferb finished. “Now get your tux and go to the party.” Phineas told the real Ferb. “Thanks Phin.” “Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t gotten through this yet.”

At precisely 3:30, Ferb showed up at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He opened the door to Heinz’s apartment. “Ferb, you made it” Vanessa said as she pulled him into a hug. “Hey Nessa, here’s your present.” Vanessa unwrapped it and gasped. “Oh Ferb, thank you. Come on, let’s look at these pictures in here together.”

Ferb had collected pictures Phineas, Lawrence and Linda had taken over the years, and asked Charlene for some of Vanessa. He then pasted them all in a brand new sketchbook. It took him forever to convince Phineas not to doodle in it. He then glued a picture of them at Vanessa’s prom to the cover, and drew a red heart around it. “I love it!” Ferb’s girlfriend said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I knew you would Nessa.” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Just then, Ferb’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello, Phineas!” “FERB!” Phineas screamed at the top of his lungs. “What happened?” “The clone kinda disappeared.” Ferb told Vanessa to excuse him for a minute. He walked outside of the apartment. “Just tell mother and father I’m at Vanessa’s. I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

Phineas was in hysterics. “Don’t you get it? They weren’t our main concern! Candace will kill you when you get here!” Ferb tried to calm his brother down. “Phineas, just tell her there was a mix-up. I forgot Vanessa’s birthday was the same day as their anniversary. Everything will be fine.” “B-b-but...” Phineas stammered. “If it makes you feel any better, Phineas, the party will be over in a half hour.” “Ok, then will you come home?” “Of course Phin.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Half an hour later, it turned out, Ferb was right. His parents hardly noticed his absence and told him that if he wanted some ice cream, he was welcome to. Candace was too happy announcing her and Jeremy’s engagement to have noticed her brother was missing. “You know how I feel about saying ‘I told you so.’” Phineas groaned at this. “Ok Turbo Ferbo, you told me. Now shut up and eat your ice cream.”


End file.
